Capacitive touch displays are a new generation of market-oriented touch displays following after resistive touch displays. The performances of the capacitive touch displays have a qualitative leap compared with the products of the previous generation. Regarding to the capacitive touch displays, not only the reaction is sensitive but also multi-touch is supported, so that the playability and the operability of touch products can be greatly improved. On the other hand, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are widely applied due to the characteristics of autoluminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, high contrast, flexibility, low power consumption, etc. OLED displays become a new generation of displays, have begun to gradually replace the traditional liquid crystal displays, and are widely applied in cell phone screens, computer monitors, full-color TVs, etc.